


[fanvid] Пробуждение Неджи | Neji's Awakening

by juliasd



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Samurai AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: this video is an illustration for fic
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji





	[fanvid] Пробуждение Неджи | Neji's Awakening

видео — "Клинок Бессмертного", аудио — Kosheen "Recovery"

video — "Blade of the Immortal", audio — Kosheen "Recovery"

Min Tanaka as Hizashi  
Sota Fukushi as Neji  
Hana Sugisaki as Hinata  
Ichikawa Ebizo as Hiashi


End file.
